The Night We Met -
by MamaBearCancer
Summary: Story of Michael and his struggles, triumphs and his adoration of a human female. Also featuring the characters in the world of Dominion, such as Gabriel, Noma, Alex, etc. O/C but cannon following. I'm an angel lover so prepare thyself. I do not own Dominion. This is solely show inspired fan fiction. Please leave thoughts and I will create more. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**"The Night We Met" by: Lord Huron**

 **I am not the only traveler**

 **who has not repaid his debt**

 **I've been searching for a trail to follow again**

 **take me back to the night we met**

 **and then I can tell myself**

 **what the hell I'm supposed to do**

 **and then I can tell myself**

 **not to ride along with you**

 **I had all and then most of you, some and now none of you**

 **take me back to the night we met**

 **I don't know what I'm supposed to do, haunted by the ghost of you**

 **oh take me back to the night we met**

 **when the night was full or terror**

 **and your eyes were filled with tears**

 **when you had not touched me yet**

 **oh take me back to the night we met**

 **I had all and then most of you, some and now none of you**

 **take me back to the night we met**

 **I don't know what I'm supposed to do haunted by the ghost of you**

 **take me back to the night we met.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter One**

The sky had grown impossibly vast since the war of heaven came. Immeasurable stars once dimmed by the brightness of our arrogance now once again shone brightly. The stars, so many stars. Some missed the glaring lights of the cities, but even before the war, she enjoyed the darkness. The stillness, the quiet of the night.

He watched her. Her pale skin glowed under the moonlight as she cupped water from the lake and brought it up to her face. Water dripped down off her chin, over a small golden locket, making small trails of water between her breasts. Long deep black hair, blown by the breeze, covered her eyes briefly as she brushed it away. She shivered and he wondered if she was cold. She wasn't nude but the thin material of her dress did not offer much modesty or warmth.

His brother was calling him but he remained transfixed by her.

Suddenly she turned her head in his directly, he sucked his breath in afraid she spotted him, but she did not. She was looking through him, past him.

.

.

.

"Damn!" he cursed under his breath, ashamed that he was so distracted by this human he didn't sense them. He spun around, drawing two blades from his hips, as the two Eight-balls advanced. There would be no hiding himself from her now.

In the blur and blood to follow, should couldn't be sure what was happening. Just up the hill from she had been bathing, there were two Eight-balls fighting...something. He was incredible to watch, tall, dark hair to match his raven black wings. His taut muscles controlled two swords with ease, his movements looked like some kind of elegant dance. "Fuck!" she thought. "Black wings! " and she started to run in the other direction. Her thoughts were racing as fast as her legs were carrying her. Each breath was like fire, her lungs burning under the strain. Only pure adrenaline kept her going.

She realized what she witnessed and felt horrible awe. "An angel, a higher angel! I'm so dead, I'm going to die!" Her mind kept repeating as she ran forward. Quickly she ducked under an old damaged chain link fence, snagging a bit of her dress in the process. "Foolish! I'm so foolish!" She quietly lamented but kept running.

.

.

.

The second Eight-ball slumped down onto the ground at his feet. Little pools of blood formed around his body as the angel stood silently for a moment, listening.

"It's a shame there isn't snow, right brother?" a mocking voice taunted.

The angel sighed deeply, "You know the past is in the past. Right Gabriel?"

Dark wings flexed as the other angel chuckled. "I do, brother I do." He stretched his wing out wide then brought them in close, tucking them into his body. "Did you not hear me summoning you Michael?"

Michaels grey eyes flared. "Yes, I heard you."

"Then why didn't you answer?"

Michael turned his back to Gabriel and locked his hands behind his back. His gaze returned to the little lake where he was watching the woman bathe earlier. "I did not want to."

"Did not want to? Or were you too busy admiring your precious humans to care to?" Gabriel sneered.

"You once loved a human." Michael said matter of factly.

A brief sadness passed over Gabriels eyes, but coldness followed. "That was different, he was my son. You," he trailed off, "You love them all! How can you deny me for them brother! We are perfection! They are monkeys who do nothing but lie, kill and squabble over everything in their pitiful short lives!"

"I never denied you." Michaels voice was tinged with sorrow.

"By loving these humans, you have."

A gust of wind and sand blew through Michaels hair as his brother once again, took the sky. He watched him leave, dark wings blending in with the black sky, truthfully disappointed that he and his brother were so apart. Eons spent together, twins, two sides of one soul, now so distant it hurt worse than any mortal wound. Some days he wished his brother would just kill him and end the sorrow.

Michael looked to the stars, "Father please return to us."

.

.

.

It did not take very long to find her. A piece of torn cloth, waved in the breeze like a flag of surrender. Why he went looking, he could not honestly say. Was she beautiful? Yes, but there were lots of beautiful women in the world. For now he told himself that it was simple curiosity and nothing more. Just a minor distraction to pass the time.

Time. Never ceasing time.

Her heart was still beating furiously as he approached quietly. She did not see him as she laid low behind a long abandoned burned out car. He could hear her whispering, repeating something, a prayer. A genuine prayer. Not a hollow prayer that he was all too accustomed to hearing lately. Her words were desperate, honest and deeply filled with loss.

"I know you are gone and that you won't even hear this prayer but I can't help but try. Please forgive me. I tried to stay alive and find her but it looks like I have failed. I saw one of your terrible angels tonight," her broken voice quivered as she fingered the locket, "and I know I am soon to die."

"We are not all terrible." Michael stepped out into her view.

Shaking uncontrollably the woman looked up at his face. She looked absolutely pitiful now. Covered in dirt, her dress torn, tiny trails of blood ran down her legs from her wild barefoot run through the brush. But there was still a simple pure beauty to her features. Her delicate jawline, the crystal grey of her eyes which resembled his own.

She coughed, and tried to clear her throat, crying and running had restricted her breath. Dark shadows danced, closing in on the edges of her vision.

"Go on, do it!" her chest heaved as she struggled to breath under the weight of exhaustion and fear. "What are you waiting for! Do it!" Blinking rapidly, as the light in her eyes faded. She started to fall, letting the darkness take her. She thought she heard the distant fluttering of wings as the ground dropped out below her. Nothingness, soft and inviting took her completely.

.

.

.

The light streamed in from the open window. Long rich curtains swayed and rippled as a cool wind blew over the bed. It was so soft, so warm and smelled so good like spice and the ozone smell that precedes a storm. She stretched up, reveling in the moment of pure comfort. But her mind was warning her that something was not right.

She sat up with a start, adrenaline pumped through her heart, "I died."

"No, you did not." The shadow spoke and moved in the corner of the room.

She sucked in her breath, grabbed the blanket and pressed herself against the headboard. She was trapped and she knew it.

"Please stop. Do not fear me. If I wanted to kill you, I would have had ample opportunity." Michael sighed, clasping his hands behind his back. Careful not to move closer as not to scare the woman more.

Her voice trembled, "Why am I here? Who are you? I know you are a higher angel," tears streamed down her face.

"No. I am an Archangel. I am Michael"

Her eyes swam with confusion and disbelief as head tipped forward letting the darkness take her again.

.

.

.

The next time she woke, the sun had long since set and the room was dark save the light from a few candles. She did not see Michael and she was glad for it. At the foot of the bed laid a modest simple dress. Staring at it for hours it seemed, she finally worked up the courage to slip it on. There was no choice, she could not get out of there without clothing. "Get out of here." she repeated the thought, "But where is here?"

Quietly she crept to a huge set of ornate wooden doors only to find them locked. "Why wouldn't they be?" she sighed quietly. "The windows. Maybe, just maybe..." She raced over, discovering a giant stone balcony and stepped outside.

Michael was waiting, standing on the edge of the railing his wings open and flexed. The wind was stronger here, out in the open and his feathers danced. She stood transfixed, panic confused with admiration. Her breath quickened as she grabbed onto the rail to steady herself.

They were hundreds of feet high at the top of a very large building towering over the twinkling lights of a city below. "Vega, this must be Vega." She thought. Even though she had never set foot inside Vega, she'd heard enough stories to know that this must be that place. But why would there be an angel in Vega?

"I'm glad to see you are awake." the angel spoke, "Can I trust you will remain so this time?"

"Why am I here?" Her voice was stronger this time. Something inside her had accepted that this was her fate now, come what may.

"Because I willed it so." as he retracted his wings, jumping down to step closer to her.

She shrunk back, but his hand was quick to gently grab her arm.

"Don't be afraid."

"Yes, you said that before." She quipped. "But how can I not be. Angels kill humans."

"Yes, but not all humans." His eyes were soft as he looked into hers. Her pulse quickened as he stared. She did not understand why but she believed him and what did it matter, there was nothing more she could do but be at his mercy.

She swayed on her feet and he steadied her.

"What is your name?"

"Sara." she quietly answered.

"And how long has it been since you ate?" He asked

She wearily brought her hand up to her head, "I am not sure. It's been a few days."

"Well Sara, let's take care of that. And then you can tell me your story." he spoke matter of factly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

.

The table was set with a humble assortment of food. Breads, fruit, cheeses, some type of cured meat. "Fruit…" she quietly gasped in amazement. It had been a very long time since she had seen fresh fruit. She picked up an apple, rolling it in her hand before setting it back down, leery at the offering. "How did you get this?"

"The Ag tower." he responded.

"The Ag tower…" She mouthed unsure of what an Ag tower was but grateful for it nonetheless.

"I don't even know if I remember what a grape tastes like. I was only a small girl the last time I tasted one." As she eyed the plump red grapes that were sitting so beautifully in a simple white porcelain bowl. She was starting to feel more relaxed with Michael. Perhaps it was the food or the fact he had not killed her yet, she could not say.

"Go ahead then, try one." Michaels expression was soft, as he watched in amusement as she carefully selected a grape and brought it to her lips. Just the simple act of watching her eat was as if he was seeing the dawn for the first time.

The explosion of sweet flavor hit her instantly. Oh how she had missed this, and suddenly the memories of her mother and stopping by the grocery store after school came rushing back to her. Her mother would let her pick out grapes each week, red or green. She would always pick red, just like the ones Michael gave her, because she found them sweeter. Quiet tears rolled down over her cheeks.

Michael tilted his head much like a bird, "Are the grapes not to your liking? I can send for something else?"

"No, they are very much to my liking," as she grabbed yet another, put it in her mouth, closed her eyes and chewed so slowly. "It's just I remembered something that I thought was long forgotten."

"Ah I understand." Michael nodded but then without skipping a beat, "Sara please tell me how did it came to be that I found you alone out there, in the cradle, miles away from any encampment?"

She looked down at the table. "I have always lived alone, for the most part. Sometimes it's better to be killed quickly by an angel than to suffer long with a human. A lesson I learned a long time ago." She paused, plucking another grape.

Michael wondered to what could have caused this woman to fear her own kind more than angels.

They sat in silence for awhile as she continued to eat. Slow, deliberate bites, careful not to over eat because she knew she would pay for it later. Her body was not accustomed to such extravagance. When you're on a diet of old can goods, stale chocolate bars and whatever wild berry you can find that won't kill you, fresh bread and cheese was unbelievably delicious. It was very hard to check herself and not stuff her face in front of her angel capturer.

A smooth pale hand, lightly cupping a glass of wine appeared before her as Michael set the glass down next to her plate. His hands looked so delicate and soft, nothing like she expected of an eons old warrior of God. Actually, what did she expect, since she'd never seen a higher angel up close. She only had the stories that others had shared with her in passing over the past 25 years.

She put her hand out, gesturing no, "I'm not sure I should do that," she sat back slightly in her seat, "I've only had a few drinks my entire life and only stale beer at that, certainly not wine."

"Please. You might find that you like it." Michaels lip turned up the slightest little bit which might be considered a smile, if you believed that he would ever smile.

Carefully as if the drink was a poisonous snake that might jump out and strike her, she picked up the glass goblet. Michael thought that this was highly amusing watching her nervousness as she raised the trembling glass to her lips.

"First grapes and now this." She spoke nervously as she took a tiny sip, then another, more hearty one.

Michael watched the way she drank the wine, how her lips touched the glass and how her throat moved as she swallowed. His eyes traveled down to the little nook at the base of her neck and watched her pulse beat close by. Much more slow and steady now he thought.

"Well, what's the verdict? Do you find the fermented version as palatable as the fresh fruit?"

Sara took another larger sip. "Oh yes, very much. You know my mother drank wine, every evening after dinner. Her favorite was red. She and my father…." She suddenly trailed off. Michael was not oblvious to the sudden shift in her eyes, the warmth of the wine quickly leaving to be replaced by a deep sorrow.

"What's wrong?" he delicately asked.

Sara set the glass down, "I'm sorry, I haven't thought about my family in many years. That time seems like it was nothing but a dream now."

Michael reached his hand out and carefully put it on top of hers. And in that simple act of compassion he triggered an emotional storm inside Sara. Tears began to well up again but this time she collected herself and stopped the tide before it could break through. She was not going to break down again. Maybe this man, no, this angel was not as bad as she thought.

"People are afraid of you, you know." She started, shifting the subject. "Where I come from, angels only kill. I do not understand why you are so different. I should still be terrified of you but now I don't know." At that she placed her hand on her temple and massaged herself. "I'm so confused."

"Do not fear me." Michael spoke squeezing her hand carefully.

"You keep saying that, you know?" Sara giggled, startled that she was relaxed enough to do that. "I knew this wine would be too much for me." And she tried to withdraw back into herself.

"I think it's just enough." He squeezed her hand once more and released her. "Tell me why you were alone. You do not seem like you are the type of human to enjoy solitude."

Her eyes saddened and at once he wished he had not asked but he was so very curious. He reached over and poured her some more of the deep red wine. Sara gave him a brief look of disbelief but gratefully accepted. She still wasn't sure if he was going to ultimately kill her tonight so she figured that she may as well drink more. The feeling wasn't half bad, she was starting to feel warm and strangely tingly. It felt so good and she thought to herself that she now knew why her mother enjoyed the stuff so much. Wine was way better than the nasty, tin like taste of the old beer cans that were popular in the scattered encampments she had passed through over the years.

"When the angels came," she looked up at him accusingly, "I was 16 years old and I watched my parents slaughtered in my living room of my home. Their blood soaked through the carpet, under and behind the sofa like a sponge reaching me as I hid there, like a coward.. I remember it squishing up between my toes as I waited what seemed like hours before the eight-balls left."

"You were not a coward." his words were stern.

"Not a coward?" she scoffed, "What would you call it? And for the next 10 years I continued to hide behind every sofa and under every rock I could find."

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. "And so did all humanity."

Intending on removing his hand from her face, she reached up and grasped his wrist. Forcefully she tried to pull his hand away but he did not budge. "Stop it! Let me go!"

"Not until you understand that you did nothing wrong." Her eyes grew full and wet as he spoke. "You were not a coward. You did nothing wrong. You survived." Her hand grew slack around his immovable wrist. As she looked down at the table, a single tear dripped down her cheek, dropping onto her plate.

"Then why do I feel so guilty."

.

.

.

"Alex! Come on slow poke, what's a matter? Can't keep up with a girl?" Noma teased the other soldier as they ran around the track. Her long black hair, tied into a ponytail was bouncing behind her and for a brief moment Alex thought it looked exactly like an excited dogs tail. Which of course, caused him to laugh quietly to himself.

"I can hear that you know. What's so funny? You're the one losing!" She grinned.

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?" He boasted as he raced ahead catching up with her and grabbed her by her waist.

Noma deftly side stepped out of his grip, "No! Don't do that here Alex! Damn what if Michael sees?"

"Pffft!" Alex scoffed. "He's been up in his birds nest all day." As he grabbed her again and pulled her close into a kiss. "Silly girl!" And he pushed off and raced towards the barracks.

Noma stood for a few moments and watched him go. The air was different tonight, a storm coming perhaps, although it did not rain very often in the desert. Her back was sore and aching from keeping her wings bound up, tightly constricted so often. How she wished that she could right now, at this very moment, extend them out and let the breeze move through her feathers.

.

.

"Noma! Do not hesitate! Father commands! Michael's voice boomed across the battlefield to her, his voice, a clear bell drowning out the sounds of dying, but she grew still. Her brothers and sisters swirled around her in a dance of death, their swords, their axes, moved as one. Their carnage knew no bounds and men, women and even children were slew down like wheat under a farmer's scythe. Annoyed at her boots that were full of blood and sand, a physical reminder of the unspeakable moment unfurling before her. She damned herself for of thinking about such a trivial inconvenience during a time like that. Her legs grew weak and she sank down to her knees, her arms grew slack and fell to her sides, sword held limply as she turned her eyes upward to the sky. Her angelic privilege, her long dark wings draped behind her like a shroud, sullied by battle.

"Stand up child. " A gentle voice this time, beckoned her to rise.

"I cannot." she spoke barely more than whisper.

"You can and you must." As Gabriel kneeled down beside her, cupping her face in his hands and raised her eyes up to his. "Trust Father's plan. I too once felt the way you feel right now. Hot blood gushing over my hands did little to warm the chilled blood pumping through my heart. I felt my soul break at the sight of such horrors." His hands moved away from her face as he gestured across the field, his eyes becoming overcast with sorrow. "I do not know why Father commands us to do such atrocities but we must obey." he paused, "Find solace in his command, find your own peace sister."

"How is it that you find peace amidst this slaughter? Aren't you tired brother? Father made humans imperfect and then he has us slay them for their imperfections!"

As the words left her lips a hand cuffed her hard on the shoulder. "Get up!" Michael commanded and shoved her again, this time pushing her face first into the ground. Her entire body, her chest, her face, her hair, became coated with the mud and blood of the battle. She whimpered, tears streaming down her face as she pulled her knees under herself trying to stand and Michael shoved her again.

"Michael!" Gabriel yelled. "Stop this brother!"

"She is weak and needs to rise up and find strength! From the mud to the sky. Get up I said! It is not your place to question our Father!" His well placed boot kicked her right in her stomach and she felt all her air rush out of her lungs as vomit tinged with blood, spewed out of her mouth all at once. She coughed, fighting to spit out all of the sick and mud, and watched as Michael stormed off into the distance. Gabriel reached down and took her arm and lifted her up. Carefully he took his cloak and wiped off as much of the filth as he could and pushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Noma, forgive him, he knows not what he does."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone who has been encouraging me to continue. Thank you for your comments fav's and follows!**

 **I will keep going as long as you keep going. :) - MB**

 **Chapter 3**

.

.

The electricity in the sky was palpable as an usually cold wind whistled through the high open windows of the Stratosphere. Dark gray rolling clouds with purple and blue hues swirled above Vega as tiny drops of rain spattered down intermittently, speckling the cold white marble balcony.

"Hmm," the Archangel hummed as he moved in such a way that a human never could out the doors to the balcony. Such a mundane motion made extraordinary by his grace. His gray eyes scanned ahead and his clothes rippled around him as dark as the storm. Gripping the rails, his hands worried nervously, Michael's knuckles turned white as his grip tightened.. There was something about those clouds, this gathering storm that was not quite right. Vega rarely saw rainfall and a storm like this, with the rolling black clouds, set off alarm bells inside the ancient angels mind.

Sara sensing a change in Michael stood up and moved closer to the doorway to stay closer to him. She may have still been afraid of this angel but at the same time, she felt unexpectedly protected by him.

The wind had turned bitterly cold and her hair was blowing across her face wildly. She shivered as she stood fully exposed out on the open balcony without the protection of warm walls and fabric curtain panels inside of the Stratosphere. The rain felt more like tiny painful ice crystals than soft drops of water as it pelted her face. As she looked out across the rapidly darkening city she instinctively moved even closer to Michael. She may be only human, without the ancient instincts of a celestial being but she also felt uneasy about the approaching storm.

Sensing her discomfort, Michael outstretched his mighty wings and carefully wrapped one around her

She stood absolutely frozen.

"It will help." he spoke, as his eyes continued to scan the horizon.

Sara leaned into the feathery offering. His feathers were soft and very warm, not what she expected. She pondered how something so comforting could turn sharp and deadly in battle.

"Why did you bring me here Michael?" her voice sounded muted in the howling wind.

He looked down at her small shivering form, his careful gaze penetrating into her very soul, "Because I saw you and in that moment of seeing, I knew you."

Lightning suddenly crackled above them and illuminated his face. Sara found herself both terrified and enthralled by his beauty as a deep thrum of thunder rocked them both and set the balcony trembling. She felt a little dizzy and leaned in, closer to his body, deeper into his feathery cloak to steady herself.

"Michael!" A strong male voice called from inside, breaking them out of their trance. A tawny blonde haired younger man popped his head out onto the balcony and slide to a halt as he saw the Archangel with his wing wrapped around the strange woman. Startled, Sara stepped back and away from Michael.

Michael eyed Sara as she retreated and retracted his wings, "Yes Alex?"

"They've moved. The tattoos have changed."

Michael stepped forward, "Show me."

Alex was already rolling up his sleeve as he stepped closer to the archangel so he could see clearly. The strange tattoo across his forearm, the last known words of God, shimmered and changed before their eyes. One particular marking that of a constellation was shifting between one location to another, back and forth, back and forth, alternating consistently. It was incredible to watch and Sara caught herself holding her breath at the sight of it.

"What do you think this means?" Alex asked as he fidgeted, "Do you recognize the constellations?"

"Something is going to change Alex. I do not know what the catalyst will be but your choices will determine our fate."

"So no pressure at all then," Alex nervously joked.

.

.

.

"Ahhh Uriel. What brings you here to grace me with your presence tonight?" Gabriel asked, as slight smirk slid off the corner of his lips.

Uriel obviously annoyed, tossed her long platinum blond hair over her shoulders and popped her hands on her hips, "Oh brother, you know very well why I am here. Tell me, how did you summon the storm? For what purpose?"

"Mmmmm," he mused, grinning, "Why sister, I don't have the slightest idea of what storm you speak of. There is a storm coming? Should I be concerned? Should I hide deeper inside the aerie?" He shivered, "Oh I hope I have enough rations to last!" His face light up in an expression of mock panic teasing her.

"Gabriel, I will not allow you to harm Michael."

"I have absolutely no intention of such a thing. Now his humans…" the word rolled off his lips like he was spitting out a rotten piece of fruit, "Now those low creatures, that is a different story. And they aren't your concern unless you have promised to protect each and every one of those. Did you Uriel? Did you vow to protect them as you would Michael?"

"You know I am indifferent to those creatures. Although their artistic merits are redeeming." her expression cold.

"Mmmhmm" he hummed.

Quietly a dark form, stepped from the shadows. Another angel appeared. Tall and broad, he wore sparkling royal blue armor. He carefully removed his engraved helm, and bowed before Uriel.

"Archangel Uriel, it is good to see you." Zakkiel smiled.

Uriel nodded, obviously annoyed at this impetuous interruption, "Really Gabriel? Zakkiel? How ever did you convince Father's angel of storms to do your dirty work?" She hissed through gritted teeth.

Zakkiel wisely stepped back sensing he should steer clear of the angry Archangel..

"It wasn't hard. Most angels are keen to listen to reason. Most...Uriel, "he placed great emphasis on the "most", "want to wash this planet clean of the sickness of humanity so Father will return." he wickedly smiled.

Gabriel motioned at the now skulking angel,. "Zakkiel I take it by Uriels arrival that you did your job as I asked?

"Yes Archangel. The storm has been set in motion and Vega will suffer greatly." Zakkiel bowed.

Gabriels eyes gleamed, "Good. I can't wait to see Michael's eyes once he see's his beloved city drowned."

Uriel let out a long, drawn out sigh.

.

.

.

"I don't know if I can handle this Noma." He spoke quietly rubbing his hands up and down his arms "Michael expects too much of me. I might be the chosen one, but I feel like the cursed one." Alex lamented over an ill procured glass of scotch.

Noma tossed back another shot, "Alex." she paused as she slipped her arm around his waist nuzzling into soft neck. He felt so comforted by the simplicity of her body close to his as she embraced him. "You know, no matter what, I'm with you." And he knew those words were as true as any spoken. Noma would follow him to the grave if need be, sacrificing her grace, her immortality.

"I know that Nomes, I just don't want to let everyone down, you know, the entire population of the world?" he sighed leaning back in the chair,

She brought up her hand and traced down the side of his face. "You won't. I know Michael can be hard on you, but that is just his nature. He's watched you since you were a baby Alex. And frankly the world is fucked. I don't think you can possibly fuck it up more."

"Geeze, thanks for the vote of confidence!" he replied.

"You know what I mean. You are way too hard on yourself." She smiled and playfully slapped his face but his expression remained serious.

"Noma, I feel like I'm not accomplishing anything. I can't evict 8-balls reliably, I couldn't save your wings, "Noma visibly flinched at the reminder, "What good am I?"

"You are Father's last memory. And you're my Alex." She smiled softly.

"Yes, yes I am." He returned the smile but then suddenly grimaced and sucked in his breath sharply while grabbing his arm.

Noma looked up at him concerned, "What's wrong?"

He rolled up his sleeve again, "I think the tattoo has decided." his eyes fell to his forearm where the constellation portion was situated. "I'm never going to get used to how much this shit burns."


	4. Chapter 4

**"In The Wind" By: Lord Huron**

 **You've been gone for a long long time**

 **You've been in the wind, you've been on my mind**

 **You are the purest soul I've ever known in my life**

 **Take your time, let the rivers guide you in**

 **You know where you can find me again**

 **I'll be waiting here 'till the stars fall out of the sky**

 **When you left I was far too young**

 **To know you're worth more than the moon and the sun**

 **You are still alive when I look to the sky in the night**

 **I would wait for a thousand years**

 **I would sit right here by the lake, my dear**

 **You just let me know that you're coming home**

 **And I'll wait for you**

 **Years have gone but the pain is the same**

 **I have passed my days by the sound of your name**

 **Well they say that you're gone and that I should move on**

 **I wonder: how do they know, baby?**

 **Death is a wall but it can't be the end**

 **You are my protector and my best friend**

 **Well they say that you're gone and that I should move on**

 **I wonder: how do they know, baby?**

 **How do they know? Well, they don't"**

Chapter 4

.

.

Driving rain soaked him to the bone as no cloak could afford him any comfort in such a storm. The heavens had opened up and what once was, was no more.

"They had nowhere to go Michael." Gabriel moved beside Michael and pulled his soaked cloak tighter around his shoulders. He placed his hand on his brothers bracer, "Please, it is enough."

A familiar discussion of late. Father created all things and destroyed all things. After a while it was becoming such a burden to bear, even for the Archangels. And what was worse he couldn't put a fine point on it. Was it watching them die, their deaths forever burned into his mind or was it grieving him because of how it was destroying his brother. Death by death it was chipping away at him. Everything Michael felt, Gabriel felt. Whatever pained one, pained the other, forever linked. As they were born together, so shall they die together.

Michael continued to stare out at some unknown point in, far off on the horizon. As the water rose even higher, the small island they stood on, that had once been the top of towering sand dune, was rapidly growing smaller. The water churned and Gabriel looked down as a dead and bloated sheep floated by, his eyes wide open, stared into nothing. Not far behind a small boy passed by, his bright clothing, torn and covered in mud. His legs splayed unnaturally, his tiny body pale like a pearl. He was face down and Gabriel was glad for that small mercy so that he would not have to see into the drowned boy's empty eyes.

"Father commanded. I served." Michael spoke turning towards his brother. "But there is no peace here."

Stunned Gabriel looked up at his brother. His eyes looking into his, questioning what he just heard. He went to speak but Michael held up his hand giving him pause.

"No brother, please, let me finish," he turned back towards the water watching as a woman thrashed and screamed off in the distance. She begged for their help as the waves choked her, muffling her pleas as she slipped under the dark water to not be seen again.

"What sins stained her soul Gabriel? What about the boy? He was barely 7 years old," the rain continued to fall between them.

"What if our brother was right?" Michael's eyes widened at the mention of his brother.

"No Michael. No. Don't speak of such!" Gabriel grabbed Michael's arm firmly and shook him, trying to get him to snap out of whatever terrible thought his brother was trapped in.

Michael let out a long sorrowful sigh, his chin dropped near his chest as he looked down at the muddy ground, "I'm tired brother."

Gabriel relaxed his grip, "As am I."

At that sad declaration, Michael looked to the sky, "Zakkiel!" Michael shouted, "Enough!"

The driving rain slowed and the waters began to recede as the parched desert sand drank it all down thirstily. Soon the angels were once again perched on high, their armor drying in the sun, while death surrounded them.

.

.

.

"Who was he?" Sara broke the silence as she watched the man with the curious tattoos close the door to the Stratosphere behind himself.

Michael turned to look at her, having momentarily forgotten that his new strange companion was there. The storm in the distance was now much closer and another bolt of lightening struck perilously near.

"Let's return inside," he spoke so matter of factly it sounded like a command than a request as he extended his hand to her. Nervously she accepted and they stepped inside together, back into the protection of solid walls and closed windows.

Michael lead her further in, where it was warmer and stood quietly before her. She thought he looked softer inside in the warm light. His dark hair shined and the light glimmered in his ancient eyes. He was beautiful in fact and it wasn't stretch that he was one of God's highest creations. His eyes met hers, he spoke breaking her thoughts, "I need to leave Sara. Can I trust you will remain here, until I return?"

She eyed him warily, "Like I have a choice?"

"You do, I am not your captor. However I would like for you to stay and I do not recommend going out into that storm." His gaze traveled back over to the open balcony doors and ss if on cue the room lit up from yet another giant lightning strike. This one was much closer than the others. Thunder rocked the room. The crystal glasses on the table to clinked together, rattling in the aftermath and Sara jumped from reflex at the loud sound.

He quickly moved closer to her, his face mere inches from her own, "Please stay," he spoke quietly and directly.

Michael traced his finger down the side of her cheek and she trembled, scared at the power she felt within him. Powerful as the storm raging outside, no, even more so.

To Michael, her skin felt like the most beautiful, most perfect porcelain vessel he had ever touched. How Father could create such perfect wonder in an imperfect creation, was perfection in itself. She was so fragile, how could she not be cherished?

Carefully his hand traveled down her back and settled at the soft dip in her spine. He should leave and find Alex but he was pulled to this woman, to Sara. His duty was to Alex, but his legs may have well been forged from lead as he stood immovable. Sorrow mingled with desire hid behind his gray eyes as he took her all in.

"Michael…" she whispered through slightly parted lips.

She closed her eyes as he embraced her, lifting her off her feet as he carried her to his bed.

.

.

.

Sara was sound asleep when Michael slipped back out onto the balcony. He took a glance back at her sleeping silhouette, then spread his wings wide and allowed the wind to carry him up high above Vega.

There was no question that the storm that was now centered directly over the city was unnatural. Rain continued to pour down, overflowing the inadequate sewer system sending a deluge of water down the streets. It would not be long before the flooding would be so great that surely many people would die.

Lightning crackled all around him but he had an idea of what, or rather who was responsible for this storm. He had seen it before.

"Zakkiel!" Show thyself! "Zakkiel!" he raged. "I know you are here!"

The clouds above him parted and the Angel of Storms flew before him, his blue armor gleaming, "Ahh Michael. I see you finally decided to join us?" Zakkiel mocked.

Michael not pausing for further conversation, flew into Zakkiel at full force and slammed him hard in his side. They locked together in midair battle, much like eagles. Their dark sleek feathers twirling and slicing, twisting as their bodies struggled to gain control of the other. Michael pulled one of his blades and held it dangerously close to Zakkiel's neck. He hesitated, the sharp edge barely cutting his thin skin. He did not want to harm his old friend.

"Why Zakkiel?" he questioned breathlessly as they tumbled through the air.

"Does it matter Michael? Aren't you ready for this to be all over? Don't you want Father to return?" he said through gritted teeth, trying to break free of Michael's grasp.

Michael only pulled him closer,"Father won't return this way!" he yelled as the wind rushed through their ears. "Alex, the chosen one, is the only way!"

"A human? Ha Ha! You really have lost your mind Michael! Just because he has a few tattoos doesn't make him our savior!" Zakkiel snarled and grabbed one of Michael's wings, twisting it cruelly. "Don't you remember the last time we spoke?"

"Yes! And I told you never again! There is no honor in this!" As he pushed his blade deeper into the angel's neck. "Be reasonable Zakkiel!"

"Stop!" A voice carried on the wind, but the two combatants continued.

"Fools! Brother! Stop your quarrel!" Gabriel commanded.

Michael paused upon hearing his brother's voice which was a mortal mistake. Zakkiel sensing the distraction dropped a hidden dagger into his waiting hand. Within a fraction of a second, he slipped the dagger between Michaels ribs, driving it deep into Michael's side.

Michael's breath hitched and for a moment he didn't understand why. He tried to draw another breath only to have the warm bubbling blood fill his mouth. He could not breath.

Zakkiel released his grip and was now rising above him, smiling down at him. No, he sadly realized, no, he was falling. His sword slipped from numb fingers as he struggled to breath and gleaming, it rapidly fell towards the ever approaching earth. His vision was blurry and he was having a very hard time trying to focus at his transgressor. Desperately he tried to force his wings to open, to slow his descent but his body wasn't listening to him. Why was nothing working?

Zakkiel did not even feel the blow. His head rolled from his shoulders and for a brief moment he could not understand why the world was spinning.

"Ahrrraggggggaaaaahhh!" Gabriel let loose a primal roar. He pulled his wings in close to his body, and dove down to save his brother from his plummet. Tiny drops of his brothers blood sprayed back up onto his face as he chased Michael down through the clouds.

"This cannot be…" the words gurgled out of his blood stained lips. "Alex.."

The ground was racing up faster and faster. The last thing Michael saw was a blur of onyx wings as soft welcoming darkness embraced him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Gabriel's arms reached for his brother only seconds before they hit the ground. Protectively he wrapped his mighty wings around Michael as they tumbled and rolled across the dirt, crashing into a violent stop. Mud coated them completely and Gabriel struggled to sit his brother up out of the muck. It was his worst nightmare, his brother was dying.

They had fallen just outside of Vega's walls and his first priority was to try and get Michael to safety.

"Michael! Michael!" Gabriel stared into his face looking for any sign of life as he shook his brother trying to rouse him.

He simply couldn't fly him back to his aerie. It was too far, too risky. He held him close to his chest, Michael's breath was so faint, he could scarcely detect it. The Stratosphere was the only relatively safe place near, consequences be damned. Surely Vega would be on high alert after the storm and Zekkiel and Michael's battle would not have gone unnoticed either. But there wasn't an alternative. Either he moved him to safety now or he would die.

Cradling his lifeless brother, he unfurled his wings and lifted them both to the sky. His powerful wings pumped up and down, making light work of ascending over the city. He could only pray that Vega's guns were non-operational and that they would not be blasted the moment he flew them over the guarded perimeter. Either his prayer was answered or luck was on their side because as he approached he realized that half the city's power grid was down, likely due to Zakkiel's storm and he was thankful.

Approaching the Stratosphere turned out to be no problem. Swiftly as his wings would carry them, he flew up, through the window and landed directly in Michael's room. Gabriel briefly looked around for guards and was relieved that there was none. He crossed the room and softly laid his brother out on his bed.

Michael was covered in so much blood and mud it was hard to discern where the true injury was. His face had a deep cut across his right eyebrow but this was not a mortal wound and would heal quickly. Carefully Gabriel began removing Michaels clothing and as he pulled up his shirt he gasped with grief. He reached up and pulled at his hair furious at what Zekkiel had done. The angel of storms had stabbed his brother right in his heart. And not with a regular steel dagger made by man but instead with an Emperan steel one forged by heavenly host.

The type of steel that can sap the immortality out of an angel.

If Michael had not been an Archangel he would have surely already succumbed to such a grievous wound moments after injury. It was a miracle that he still drew breath. Gabriel rocked back on his heels, covering his face with his hands. "Oh Father! What shall I do? Oh God, what should I do?"

At that moment, the door to Michael's room flew open as Alex raced in. His eyes grew wide as he took in the gory sight. Blinded with rage he rushed Gabriel "What have you done!"

Gabriel put out his hands blocking Alex, roughly he pushed him back while he fought down the urge to just slay this human on the spot. Afterall, it was he that caused this whole situation in the first place.

"I did not do this. I could never!" His eyes flared, "Leave us be "Chosen One." the words hissed out of his mouth filled with sadness and despair.

Alex ignored him, pushed past him, and raced to Michael's side. "Oh God! Michael!" he put his ear on his chest. "He's not breathing!" His hands pressed down hard on the hole in his side, "Come on! You can't do this! You made a promise to me!"

"It was Empyrean steel Alex." Gabriel's voice sounded dark, resigned. "I have failed him."

"Bullshit!" Alex shot back his blue eyes almost glowing with anger and grief.

Michael's blood was slowing, growing cool between his fingers.

"No. This is not going to happen! Do you hear me Michael? Breath damn you!"

Alex yelled and placed both his hands on the wound. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. A small surprised gasp escaped his lips as his tattoos began to shimmer and shift. The ink trailed off his arms down and around Michael's rib cage around the wound. They danced in and out across his side, glowing and changing rapidly across his bruised skin.

Gabriel ran to the bedside, "Alex…"he spoke, barely a whisper, not wanting to break whatever was happening here.

Michael's body jerked and he suddenly took a deep, shaking breath. His eyes briefly fluttered open and he turned his head to look at Alex and Gabriel. His lips parted, "How.." but then his voice trailed off and he was unconscious again.

Alex moved his hands away from Michael's body. The wound had completely healed.

Gabriel grabbed Alex's shoulder,"What just happened?" he questioned Alex.

Alex jerked his shoulder free, "We need to clean him up." And he lifed Michael's blood soaked shirt over his head and threw it onto the floor. "Go get some towels, hot towels, the sink is over there." He motioned towards the wet bar.

Gabriel was not accustomed to taking orders from anyone and especially a low human like Alex. But he did as he was asked His love for his brother was beyond comprehension compared to his hate for this boy. He turned on the tap and waited for the water to warm up.

"Your tattoos. How long have then been doing that?"

Alex continued disrobing Michael, "They have never done that. I had no idea they could do that."

"Mmmm" Gabriel hummed, dipping a towel under the facet. He wrung it out tightly and brought it over to the boy. Alex grabbed the towel and started wiping the dirt and crusted blood off Michael's face.

.

.

.

Noma felt the moment Michael fell from the sky. She abandoned her guard post and raced back to Vega. Quietly she slipped into the elevator of the Stratosphere as to not draw any unneeded attention to herself and rode it all the way to the top where Michael's suit was located. Her mind was a blur of emotion and panic as she stepped off into the grand foyer and headed down towards Michael's room. But just her hand touched the doorway, she heard a small cough behind her.

Noma spun around to see who made that sound. This area is off limits to anyone but Archangel Core personnel and only the higher ranking ones at that. No one should be here right now besides Michael or maybe Alex.

Her eyes scanned the room with the precision of a well trained soldier. There, a tiny movement, and a misplaced shadow behind one of the long tapestries that flanked many of the walls inside the Stratosphere.

Someone was hiding there, like a child playing a game of hide and seek. Her body tensed and she moved her hand instinctively to her sidearm.

"Who are you? Why are you here? Noma interrogated as she marched forward, ripping the curtain away. Her face was as fierce and her lips curled above her teeth giving her a fanged look of some nightmarish creature, at least she did, thought the small woman hiding there.

Pale as a sheet and obviously scared out of her wits, Sara stood, her whole body trembling like a rabbit cornered by a fox, "Please, please don't hurt me! There was a storm, Michael left me behind, I.. I.. was sleeping then there was so much blood." she stammered.

Noma had no pity and slammed the woman's back into the wall, "I'll ask again, who are you? And what exactly do you mean by "so much blood?"

She struggled against her grip weakly. Her eyes darted around,"Sss...Sara. Michael brought me here." she whimpered. "Please let me go! I just want to get out of here and back out on my own!"

Noma had no idea why Michael would have brought this woman here but his reasons were his own, she had no room to judge him. Afterall, she was sleeping with the Chosen One wasn't she? Although she didn't understand the situation, she did know that there was no way this woman got here alone so she decided to trust her and let her go...for now.

"Go," she spoke firmly and motioned the woman towards the waiting elevator.

Sara nodded "Thank you! Thank you so much!" and ran down the hall and disappeared into the elevator, her gifted dress trailing behind her.

Noma tilted her head, sensing something was off about this but she had no time to think about it any further, Michael was hurt and that was her first priority. She turned back to Michael's door and turned the handle.

The last thing she expected to see, when she entered Michael's room, was Alex sponge bathing him with a concerned Gabriel at his side.

"You!" She yelled, as she charged him. Her wings flared out and in her rage she tackled him to the ground. Gabriel was quick to flip her over and pinned her to the ground underneath him.

"Careful angel." he growled out through clenched teeth as she thrashed about under his bone breaking grip, trying to free herself.

"Noma! Stop it! He didn't do it!" Alex turned, pulling Gabriel off her. "Gabriel that's enough!"

Gabriel relaxed his grip and reluctantly stood up.

Stunned she stayed prone on the floor and looked up at them both.

Alex held his hand down to her to pull her up, "Gabriel brought him here like this."

Her eyes traveled to the bed. Michael was pale as a ghost and there was so much blood soaking the sheets. "Is he dead?" her voice wavering. "Did the woman do this?

Both Alex and Gabriel looked at each other then gave Noma a puzzled look, "No," Alex replied, "the woman was already gone when we got here."

"What woman?" Gabriel questioned Alex curiously.

"I have no idea. Michael had a woman up here with him tonight. I suppose he rescued her earlier or something. Before all the craziness with the storm."

Gabriel eyed him deviously and went to reply some obviously witty remark but he stopped himself short when they all were interrupted by a sound on the bed. He stored that information for later. For now though, Michael was waking up..

.

.

.

Sara had absolutely no idea where she was going. Silently she cursed herself for ever finding herself in the situation to begin with. It wasn't just the wine, Michael himself was intoxicating. She shook her head she tried to clear the memories of the night before. The sun was getting pretty hot now, it must be at least mid morning. The caravan that took her out of Vega said that they were headed to New Delphi. While she had no idea where New Delphi was, she just knew she needed to leave Vega. She told herself that once she got far enough out of town, she could strike out on her own again anyways.

Traveling along in a noisy covered truck out in the open seemed like a terrible idea but she didn't seem to have another choice. There were 3 cars in the caravan and 1 covered military truck with giant wheels so big they seemed taller than she was, all headed to New Dephi. Perched on the top of the truck were 3 men, each with a very powerful 50 caliber rifle. Sara felt pretty fortunate to be inside the covered truck because at least if something attacked, she was under the men with guns instead of the cars which likely offered about as much protection as a tin can. Hopefully the gunmen would be able to offer the group some protection but after what she saw in the last 48 hours she wasn't so sure about that.

She couldn't really get a good view of the car in front of the truck but she had a bird's eye view of the small blue sedan that followed them. It had seen better days. The windshield looked like a sparkling spiders web with all the cracks running through it and the sides were rusted out badly. Behind the wheel, the driver was a young man with spiky black hair and a smooth face. He reminded her of a guy she had sheltered with a few years back. A computer nerd who never got out much before the apocalypse came. Funny how there was a whole generation now that had no idea what a computer nerd even was. The guy was smart but weak. In this reality you needed to be tough as steel. This guy did not seem to fit the bill either and you could obviously see that he regretted the situation in which he had gotten himself into. He kept glancing up nervously at the sky and all around the road. White knuckles gripped the steering wheel and his mouth twisted in grim determination as he drove behind us.

Sara couldn't blame him. She felt pretty regretful herself. Just an entire life of being afraid and running from one bad situation to the next. Maybe she should have just let the 8-balls kill her that night to save the prolonged misery she had surely set herself up for. Though she highly doubted that the Archangel would have let that happen.

She shook that thought out of her mind and turned back to the car. It was hard to see but in the back there were two children who were obviously scared to be out on the open road. In the front next to the driver was a woman who appeared to be their mother. Her long blonde hair was tied off to the side in a loose ponytail and she kept turning around in her seat, soothing the kids.

Inside the truck it was pretty packed, more or less equally with men and women, but thankfully no children. It's not that she had anything against children. She just had something against people bringing children into this messed up world. Everyone was bouncing around, jostling into each other in the tight space. Some appeared to be couples and held on tightly to each other and others like herself just seemed to be loners. Most were having nervous casual conversation and it wasn't long before a girl who could not be older than seventeen leaned in to speak quietly to her.

She had pale blue eyes and thick brown hair that she nervously brushed out of her face. "Hey, I'm Johanna."

Sara cleared her throat, "I'm Sara." Secretly she hoped that the short answer would give the impression that she wasn't really in the mood to talk but Johanna's eyes lit up as she smiled back at her. She looked lonely and Sara wondered if she had any family left. Probably not, why else would she be on this God forsaken trip out of the protected walls of Vega.

"Please tell me you are as scared out of your mind as I am?" she asked, her hands worriedly twisting the hem of her shirt.

"You have no idea." Sara spoke tersely, as she turned her body slightly away from the girl and looked back out the back of the truck.

"So uhm, why are you leaving Vega? I hear that New Delphi treats everyone equally so that's why I am going."Johanna rapidly spoke. "It's not fair to be on the bottom all the time, Are you a V-1 too?" She continued the conversation not picking up on the clues that Sara's body language was giving her. Johanna kept going on and on for minutes telling her about her life in Vega. How she lost her parents at a young age and had to grow up on her own. Then she told her about all the foods she dreamed of and her favorite old tv shows she was able to play on still functioning DVD player they had hidden in the bunk room. Sara knew this girl just wanted company, someone she could relate to, but she just wouldn't stop talking and she just wanted be alone and think. She was used to being alone after all.

Sara exhaled, "Look I'm not trying to be rude but can you find someone else to talk to?" Immediately feeling guilty the moment the words left her lips but considering the recent events her brain just wasn't up for chit chat. "I'm sorry. I'm sure you're really nice but I just want to be left alone."

Johanna looked plumb defeated which didn't do anything to assuage her guilt. "Ok." She simply replied and shifted her body to face away from her.

Sara ignored her guilty feelings and looked outside again.

Dust was swirling up behind the wheels creating little cyclones of sparkling sand. Her mind drifted back to when she was a little girl and her mother would tell her that dust motes were fairies. She would spend hours sitting on their soft sofa under the window in their living room watching the little dancing sparks float inside the sunbeams. She imagined that fairies looked like tiny angels, but she knew better now. There wasn't anything sparkling or sweet about these giant winged monsters the world had come to know.

She put her throbbing head in her hands and recalled what had happened less that 24 hours ago. Was Michael a monster too? Hadn't he saved her? Fed her? Clothed her? Kissed her… Sara shook her head at the thought.

Michael had carried her to his bed covered with exotic silks and egyptian cottons, luxuries she had never dreamed possible now, and he softly began touching her. Her brain was screaming that he was dangerous and she should stop him but her body couldn't put up one ounce of protest. He was heavenly, and she kicked herself for having that thought.

But Michael was heavenly, literally. His chiseled features, his gray eyes that seemed to just look right through you were enough to melt any woman human or angelic. She had been so very lonely and afraid for so long that when he began to stroke her hair as he laid next to her, she couldn't move. She surrendered.

She looked up at his face. His eyes looked at her in such a way, like a man dying of thirst that was only inches away from water. His pupils were large and deep and Sara felt like she was going to drown in them. As Michael traced his thumb down her cheek, it felt like electricity tingled down her spine. She was compelled to move her body closer to his.

Outside the Stratosphere the storm was raging but the heat that radiated off his chest made her forget the chill in the air. Thunder rolled in the distance as he wrapped his arm around her hips pulling her in even closer. She could hardly breath from the headiness of the wine and his touch. It was like she had fallen into a dream and she wasn't really sure what was real anymore. Maybe she was still back out there, on her own, hiding under some burned out car.

No, this was real. She parted her lips and softly moaned as his hand pulled her dress down over her shoulders. His fingers traveled her arm stopping at her elbow, teased across her ribcage to the underside of her breast. He thumbed the underside, making her squirm and breath deeply. His hand cupped her there, caressing her soft mound sending pleasurable chills down her body. Sara closed her eyes. The feeling was unlike anything she had felt before. Sure, she'd had sex a few times over the years but this wasn't anything like that. Suddenly she felt his lips on hers. Michael was not being gentle now. His kiss was desperate and deep. His tongue slipped in and out of her mouth all the while his hands massaged and explored her body.

It was as if they had known each other forever and this was the most natural thing in the world for them to be doing. No longer did he feel like the frightening warrior she had seen before. Michael was still a warrior no doubt but he felt like her warrior, her protector, her salvation at the end of the world.

Every fiber in her body craved him now. She moved her body under him and her hips instinctively rose up to meet his. His hand slipped down under her back to help support her and she arched further into him. His kisses trailed down her neck, down lingering on her breasts before kissing further down still, creating such a need in her that she felt like she would die without him.

Sweat glistened off both of their bodies as they joined into one creation.

For one brief moment, their lives weren't about pain, suffering and abject terror. It wasn't about politics, war or death. It was only about complete surrender and understanding.

The memory suddenly vanished, a voice snapped her back into reality.

"What was that?" It was Johanna again, her voice tinged with panic.

She turned to see what the girl was talking about. Everyone in the truck was chattering nervously, their eyes darted around. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as all her senses screamed at her to run!

Without warning, the truck lurched unnaturally and the sounds of giant guns filled the air deafening everyone on board. She put her hands up over her ears, they felt like they were bleeding from the pain. It was like she was inside a giant metal barrel. The acrid smell of gunpowder and the jerky movements of the truck made her stomach turn as she tried to gain her bearings. The truck was careening around .all over the road and it was the most anyone could do was but to hang on for dear life.

There was a horrible sound of something breaking as everyone screamed in unison. She didn't understand why she had a horrible taste of dirt in her mouth, and the world was turned upside down.


End file.
